feelings that were unspoken
by darkboy18
Summary: deleted scene from ch18 of the forgotten evil awakens between Ichigo and Tatsuki One-Shot LEMON WARNING!


Hey everyone how's it going?

Now what I have here is a part that didn't get in a deleted scene if you will.

Now here's a lemon between Ichigo and Tatsuki in the forgotten evil awakens.

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

Ichigo brought Tatsuki to his room and closed the door behind them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked.

Tatsuki nodded.

"Ok here we go." He said.

Ichigo then leaned in and kissed Tatsuki on the lips.

The two locked their lips in an intense kiss feeling the comfort and passion in it, then Ichigo got his shirt off and then got reached the helm of Tatsuki's shirt and lifted the shirt off of her.

Tatsuki has a white bra holding her C size breasts and then came down her pants showing her white panties.

Tatsuki then got Ichigo's pants down revealing his dark blue boxers.

Then they make out as they made their way to the bed.

Ichigo got on the bed and Tatsuki got on top of him and they started making out again.

Ichigo felt Tatsuki's body pressing against his built body and felt a 'tent' forming in his boxers.

"You're really good at this Ichigo." Said Tatsuki between kisses.

"Well I did have experience." He answered.

"You punk." She smirked.

They kissed again and Tatsuki then moved down on to his chest.

"Ok time to spice it up." She said.

She then stood up and slide her panties off and faced her pussy in front of Ichigo as she goes for his cock.

She pulled his big cock out of his boxers and began sucking on it as Ichigo fingers her pussy.

"Oh you're good Ichigo now it's my turn." She said.

Tatsuki started with the head and worked the shaft and stroking it as well making Ichigo moan as well.

Ichigo fingered Tatsuki's pussy good, making her moan, Tatsuki only took the 1st half of Ichigo's cock as it was her first time and didn't wanted to deep throat yet.

They kept 69-ing each other for about 30 minutes before they stop and move on to the main fun.

Tatsuki got up and took off her bra and then got in position.

"Here I go." She said lowering herself.

She lowered herself until she was on top of his cock and then put it inside her pussy.

Tatsuki felt it moving around inside her and then it reached her womb.

Tatsuki felt her v-card get taken by Ichigo as he claims her.

Tatsuki felt a bit of pain, but thanks to her karate lessons she learned to tolerate it but this was a new feeling.

"Start moving." She said.

Ichigo started moving his hips and Tatsuki held on, her hips bucked against Ichigo's.

"Oh like that, you're a beast Ichigo." She said.

Tatsuki felt Ichigo's cock going crazy in her, her inner walls squeezed cock hard trying to milk him of every spunk he has but he was stubborn, her long hair was going crazy and sweat was pouring from both of them and she placed her hands on his chest to balanced herself.

'I can't believe Ichigo is this good having sex, what has he learned while he was gone?' she thought.

About 30 minutes passed and Tatsuki pulled Ichigo up and he got in a sitting position, Tatsuki placed his face between her breasts and told him go faster.

Which he did and even started sucking on her breasts which made her moan loudly.

"Oh like that Ichigo, keep going that's feels so good I love it, keep fucking me!" she said.

Ichigo grunted as he squeezed Tatsuki's breast.

Tatsuki held on as Ichigo went deeper inside her and her pussy is squeezing his cock hard.

About an hour passed and they were reaching their climax.

"Fuck Ichigo I'm cumming!" she said.

Ichigo sensed his cock getting bigger and went into turbo mode and then they came as one.

Tatsuki felt Ichigo pumping her with his spunk and they stayed linked for a few minutes before Ichigo stopped.

Both were catching their breaths and cover in sweat.

"How was that?" asked Ichigo.

"You're a fucking stud machine." Answered Tatsuki.

Ichigo smirked and felt like going another round.

Just then Tatsuki felt like being moved as she was now on the bed with Ichigo on top.

"What the?" she said surprised.

"Looks like the fire in me isn't done yet Tatsuki hang on." Said Ichigo moving his hips.

"Whoa Ichigo!" she said as Ichigo bucked his hips pounding Tatsuki's pussy.

Tatsuki was still resting from her first time having sex and now it's on to round 2 and this time Ichigo was calling the shots.

Ichigo lowered himself on top of Tatsuki and kissed her as he went faster and faster.

Tatsuki wrapped her arms around him and wanted him to go deeper again, she felt Ichigo's cock screwing her pussy hard their bodies on top of each other, sweat all over them and the passion they shared.

It was about 2 hours passed and after 6 rounds and coming about 9 times they were on their last leg.

"Shit Ichigo, I'm about done, I'm cumming Again!" she said.

"Here I go!" he said.

They both came at the same and howl in pleasure.

Ichigo pumped Tatsuki with a lot of his spunk into her, their bodies shake and cooled off, their breathing becoming ragged.

They stay like that for about 15 minutes as Ichigo fills Tatsuki up with his spunk and after time passed Ichigo pulled out of Tatsuki's pussy and laid on his back.

Tatsuki laid on his chest as Ichigo threw the covers over them as the need of rest takes over.

"Ichigo can you promise me that you'll come back?" she asked.

"Of course." He said.

Soon they both drifted to sleep as soon Ichigo would be on his way.

* * *

(A few days after Ichigo left for the other universe)

Tatsuki felt like she can't help but worry that Ichigo and Orihime are in another universe fighting against an ancient evil and hopes that they'll come back safely, but another thing has occurred her spiritual powers have increased a bit, so incase the evil has managed to come through she went over to Kisuke's and asked him to train her and so he had Yoruichi train her so if Vader ever does come over he'll have a bit of a surprise waiting for him.

"Stay safe Ichigo." She thought as she prepares to be trained by Yoruichi and it won't be easy.

* * *

End

* * *

Ok that ends this one-shot

Now I got 2 more stories to finish and my workload will be about 40% lifted.

Now there will be a new chapter of the forgotten evil awakens coming soon.

Now if you excuse me I got some stories to finish.

So R and R no flames and no insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
